Horatio's Baby
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: Horatio Caine is finally happy, with the family he always wanted. Just Everything seems perfect for the first time in forever, enemies he made throughout his life team up to see that doesn't happen. BAD @ SUMMARIES! This is my first posted fanfiction!
1. Aimee

_This story is the prequel to the story 'Over His Dead Body.'____It leads up the birth of Horatio's daughter, Rachel Lynn Roslind Caine._

_**Chapter One: Aimee**_

Horatio Caine couldn't remember the last time he felt so _happy_. His relationship with Aimee Michaels had become very serious, very quickly. Aimee was 26, Horatio was 41. Horatio had asked Aimee to move in with him only seven months after they met. She was happy to do so. Despite the fifteen year age difference the couple many plans for the future. Aimee told Horatio very early in their relationship that she wanted to someday have children. Horatio had wanted to be a father as long as he could remember.

The lieutenant had proposed marriage to his girlfriend on their one-year anniversary. Exactly one month later Aimee found out she was pregnant. Aimee's birth parents hadn't approved of her relationship with Horatio. But she had her older brother's support. He had found the 'age thing' to be 'weird' but he couldn't deny Aimee was happy, that Horatio was a "good man" and treated Aimee like "royalty." Aimee was much closer to the paternal aunt and uncle who had adopted her and her brother years ago. They, like her older brother, were surprised that Aimee was in love with a man 15 years her senior but they couldn't deny he was a 'good man.'


	2. 9 Percent Terrified

_**Chapter Two**__: .9 Percent Terrified_

_Oh my god,_ _oh my god,_ was all Aimee could think as she starred at the positive E.P.T home pregnancy test.

Although she was 99.9 percent sure that her fiancé would be happy it was that .9 percent chance that scared her. Aimee was glad this was her day off from her job as a graphic artist because she would have not been to focus on anything today. Horatio called her everyday just before lunch. When he called Aimee that day even though she thought she'd made her voice sound "normal" Horatio knew something was wrong. He took an extended lunch of ninety minutes and drove home to see Aimee.

Aimee was surprised to see Horatio's SUV pull into the driveway.

_Why is he here?_ She thought. Then she remembered how well 'H' could read her. _What does he know?_

"Hey," Horatio greeted his fiancée with a smile and a kiss.

"Hey," Aimee replied, again trying to sound normal. "What are you doing home?"

"Well," Horatio said. "You sounded like you needed to talk to me and I didn't want to wait till this evening. C'mere."

Horatio took his fiancée's hand and led her to the living room where Horatio sat down on the sofa where he guided Aimee to sit on his knee. She sat down without a word. Horatio ran his fingers through Aimee's hair and turned her head and lifted her chin so the two made eye contact.

"What is it, honey?" He asked softly. "Talk to me, baby."

_Funny you say 'baby' _Aimee thought.

Aimee took a deep breath. "Horatio, I'm pregnant. I did the test this morning."

Horatio smiled and gathered Aimee in his arms, kissing her deeply for a long time. "I love you, Aimee Michaels," he whispered. "Honey, were you scared I'd be mad once I heard this?"

"I wasn't sure what you'd say," she answered honestly. "I mean, I know children are hopefully in our future but we weren't planning to start right _now_."

"I know," Horatio acknowledged, "but I guess _someone_," he said, resting his palm on Aimee's belly. "Had other plans. And that's certainly okay with me.

"Have you called for a doctor's appointment yet?"

Aimee shook her head.

"I wanted to tell you first."

"Do you mind if I go with you when you get an appointment?" Horatio asked.

"I'd like that."

Aimee was able to get an appointment with her OB/GYN for nine o'clock the next morning. Horatio called the lab and told them he would be in late.

Horatio calmly followed Aimee into the examining room when her name was called.

"Well, Aimee, what brings you here today?" The physician asked, "Is something wrong? You didn't have another check-up scheduled for another six months. And first, who's this with you?"

"This is my fiancé. Horatio Caine."

"Ma'am," Horatio said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Caine. Now why are we here?"

"I think I'm pregnant. At least the home test says I am. My period is five days late."

"Any other symptoms that make you think you're pregnant?"

"No. Not right now, anyway. No sickness, no mood swings."

The doctor drew blood and came later with a definite positive pregnancy test. She asked more questions.

"How are your eating habits?"

"Oh, we don't need to talk about those," Aimee answered, quickly, avoiding looking at both the doctor and her fiance.

"I beg to differ, sweetheart," Horatio said. "We do."

Healthy eating was not exactly something Aimee was good at. Although no one would know it to look at her because she was quite petite, weighing under 100 pounds (she only stood four feet, eight inches tall) but Aimee was a junk food junkie. She also skipped breakfast most of the time. She wasn't a morning person and just wasn't hungry in the morning. Aimee could say one positive thing about her eating habits though. She was a fan of dairy products like milk, cheese and yogurt so she got plenty of daily calcium and did took a vitamin pill every morning. Aimee didn't smoke or drink either so those things were good.

"Oh, that's not good," the physician said when Horatio ratted Aimee out about her junk food habits and the fact she almost always skipped breakfast. "You'll have to make a lot of changes to your diet for the next few months. But I guess you realize that. I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and see you in a week for an ultrasound."

Aimee nodded. After the doctor left the room the nutrition conversation went out the window. Horatio instantly embraced his fiancee and hugged her tight with joy. Aimee smiled.

"I love you, Horatio," Aimee whispered as she kissed him. "I take it you're happy?"

"You have no idea, babe," Horatio replied with a smile. "I love you, too, Aimee Lynn Michaels."

Aimee knew she didn't have to worry. She knew Horatio would be there for her during the pregnancy they created. Not to mention he would help her in 'cleaning up' her diet—at least for the time of the pregnancy and be encouraging about it. He loved her,—poor eating habits and all.

Horatio at her side, Aimee went for an ultrasound the following week to determine more accurately when she was due. The doctor determined she was approximately five weeks along. Hearing the estimated conception date, the couple looked at each other and grinned. They had more than likely conceived on the night Horatio proposed.

The doctor's personal curiosity was peeked but she didn't ask the couple why they were smiling. Horatio didn't tell anyone at the lab that Aimee was pregnant till after the ultrasound. Everyone was asking him all the previous day why he was grinning so much but he wouldn't say why. Horatio broke the good news to the team the day following the ultrasound. Everybody knew that he and Aimee had got engaged five weeks before.

"Everyone, I have news. I'm going to be a dad. Aimee's pregnant. The doctor confirmed it yesterday."

"Congratulations, Horatio," Alexx said. "How far along is she?"

"Five weeks."

"Same time you guys got engaged," Calleigh smiled.

Horatio chuckled. "That's what we were thinking too."


	3. Spreading the News

_**Chapter Three**__: Spreading the News_

While Horatio had told all of his 'family' at work about his and Aimee's baby-to-be, Aimee had told her big brother, aunt and uncle, she didn't care to directly tell her parents. She didn't care to hear insult her about being pregnant by Horatio Caine. She knew they would eventually find out being they lived just over in Miami Beach and it wasn't unusual for them to run into each other.

Aimee managed not to run into her birth parents till she was four months pregnant. Her birth mother and a friend of her mother's were out shopping and stopped for something to eat. Horatio and Aimee were there having lunch. Aimee's mother was shocked to see her daughter wasn't very but was obviously pregnant.

"Aimee!" Her birth mother exclaimed, Her tone wasn't of happy shock, either. "You're pregnant!" It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Aimee said.

_Very good, _Aimee thought.

Horatio could see Aimee's biological mother's presence was making her anxious. He didn't like it. He reached across the table and took her hand but didn't say anything.

"No one informed me of this," she said, giving Horatio a harsh look.

"No," Aimee said, sounding more confident. "I bet you weren't _informed_ I was engaged, either."

"Congratulations, Aimee. Congratulations, Horatio," the friend Sophie Myers said, elbowing Aimee's biological mother Gail.

Sophie couldn't believe how her friend was acting towards her own daughter.

"Thank you, Sophie," Aimee said.

"We should be going, _Gail,_"Sophie said, taking her friend by the arm not subtly. "'Hope to talk to you soon, Aimee. Again congratulations to you both. It was great to finally meet you, Horatio."

"It was nice to meet you, too, ma'am."

Sophie called Aimee that night. She felt horrible about the way Gail treated her. Aimee, on the other hand wasn't very upset at all.

"Don't worry, Sophie. I was pretty much expecting her to behave like that. Did you ever wonder she was so willing to sign over permanent guardianship of Andrew and myself when I was ten? It's not like she ever wanted us around anyway."

Aimee wasn't minimizing the pain of her biological mother and father's rejection. However with extensive counseling and her adoptive parents' unconditional love she had long come to terms with it. She wasn't just closer to her aunt and uncle, the people who had adopted her and her brother, she considered them her _only_ parents. Aimee's last name, Michaels, already matched her Aunt Lacy and Uncle Trey so she didn't have to change it when she and Andrew were adopted. She had started calling them 'mom' and 'dad' just weeks after she and her brother moved in with them.

"I really like Horatio. I can see he loves you very much," Sophie said.

Aimee smiled. "Mom and dad do, too."

Sophie knew Aimee was referring to Lacy and Trey.

Sophie laughed. "Yeah. I was talking to your mom yesterday. She was telling me how he's makin' you clean up your eating habits, eat breakfast and took away your caffeine and limited your chocolate."

"Yeah. He's done that. Makes me eat my vegetables, too."


	4. Breaktime Reading

_**Chapter Four**__: Break Time Reading_

Calleigh was walking down the hall of the lab along side Alexx. The two were casually chatting when Calleigh stopped Alexx when they got close to Horatio's office. Through the large glass window they could see him at his desk, reading. They could see the cover of the book he read, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.

"Look at that sweetie. He's so excited," Alexx said.

Horatio thought pregnancy was the most beautiful and amazing thing he'd ever been a part of. Yes, been a part of. He couldn't help but smile every time he saw Aimee's round five-month pregnant belly. Horatio was completely convinced that their baby was a girl. Although a patrol cop or a detective "warned" Horatio that with the hormones, mood swings and cravings that accompanied that pregnancy that he wouldn't be 'happy' much longer.

_"It can get pretty irritating, man," one detective told H. "She can start crying without warning, and something you could say to her the day before and she wouldn't cry about she'll cry about the next day. Then there's crying for no reason. It can grate on ya by the time the kid gets here. Make you feel you're glad it's over."_

_Horatio openly gave the man a dirty look._

_"You have absolutely no understanding for the woman who's carrying your child. Do you have any idea of what her body goes through by the minute doing that? I think Aimee's incredible. She can have __**anything**__ she wants __**any time**__ and cry on my shoulder anytime and however often she needs to."_

The female detectives thought Horatio was "quite a man" for this reply.

"What makes you so sure?" Aimee said with a giggle while she and Horatio lay in bed, Horatio rubbing her belly.

Giving her belly a kiss Horatio smiled and said "Oh I don't know. I just got this feeling."

The couple hadn't planned to find out their baby's gender before the birth.

"Pregnancy really agrees with you," Maria commented to her best friend.

Maria and Aimee had known each other for twenty-one years, since they met in kindergarten. At first, like everyone in Aimee's life Maria was surprised that Aimee had become involved with an older man and a man who worked in law enforcement, a very dangerous job with long hours. A job where a single phone call would devastate Aimee's life. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny Horatio was a great guy. She was thrilled her best friend was engaged and expecting. Even with the age difference Maria thought the couple would make great parents together. Maria thought it was "just adorable" how Horatio tended on her pregnant friend. It was plain to see her fiancé adored her.

Neither Aimee or Horatio noticed Maria had seen them snuggle up on the couch when she walked past the living room door as she was leaving after being over for dinner. Maria would have _never_ thought the Lieutenant was a "cuddler." But there Horatio was, his arms wrapped tightly around Aimee, his palm resting on her six-month pregnant belly. Both were smiling apparently their unborn baby had kicked. With a big smile on his face Horatio kissed Aimee on the lips then leaned down and kissed her belly whispering "I love you."

Aimee was looking forward to quitting her job as a graphic designer to raise her baby. She was surprised by the strong reaction she got from co-workers.

"You're _quitting_?"

The company Aimee worked for was one of the _very_ few companies in the United States that gave pregnant employees a full year of maternity leave. It was a policy to try and keep employees. Aimee planned to take that year, receive the year of partial pay and then not return to work.

Aimee's answer, 'Yes, I'm quitting. It's not like we'd be the first family to live solely on a cop's paycheck.'

"But won't you go _crazy_ being home the baby _all the time_?"

"I certainly wouldn't. If I would go 'crazy' _why_ would have a baby in the first place? _And_ furthermore, I personally don't understand why, unless you _absolutely_ needed to, to keep a roof over your head, why someone would have a baby just to stick it in daycare eight hours a day."

Aimee was given one neutral piece of advice from an older co-worker who had taken time off work till all her children were in school full-time.

"Be prepared for things to get financially tight, especially after that first year."

Aimee didn't mind hearing this—simply because she knew it were a fact— or the tips her co-workers gave her on saving money. She told the co-worker, Danica that her fiancé couldn't be convinced that their baby wasn't a girl.

"We don't know and we're waiting to find out. But when Horatio talks to the baby he says 'daddy's little girl.' I told him it's going to be quite funny when the baby's born and we have a boy."

The couple would have to wait another three months to find Horatio's 'feeling' would be correct.


	5. Names and Wedding Vows

_**Chapter Five:**__ Names, family arguments and wedding vows_

Gail Michaels had a less than Luke-warm relationship with her sister-in-law Lacy, the woman she signed over permanent custody of her children to and then permitted to legally adopt a year later when she realized after 11 years that parenthood "wasn't for her." As the courts saw it, Gail was a stranger to Aimee and the child she carried. Still Gail 'expected'_ she_ would be 'nanny' to her daughter Aimee's baby and that the baby would be "raised a Michaels" even if Aimee eventually married the father. Gail Michaels "didn't want her grandchild to raise as a Caine."

She was 0 for 2. Gail had given up the right to be 'nanny' when she gave up her role as 'mom' to Aimee. And as far as her baby's last name, it wasn't the 50's. Now it was her choice what she wanted to name her baby. Aimee _could_ give the baby her last name, her fiancé's or both. She always intended to give the baby the last name Caine—she couldn't imagine _not_ giving _Horatio's_ child his last name.

For someone who "didn't want" her grandchild "raised as a Caine" Gail wouldn't stop harassing Aimee about when she was "finally going to marry that man." Horatio usually stayed out of things with Aimee and Gail unless Aimee asked him not to. However, after a few weeks of her phone calls Horatio had had enough. Gail was stressing the expectant mother out and it didn't bother her, in fact, she seemed to _enjoy_ Aimee becoming upset. The last time she called his home Horatio warned Gail if she tried to contact Aimee again that they would file a restraining order against her. They certainly had enough evidence to get one.

"This is between me and my daughter," Gail growled into the receiver.

"Wrong," Horatio snapped at her. "Aimee _isn't_ your daughter. You may have given birth to her but you lost the right to call her your daughter and her chid your grandchild when you signed those papers years ago.

"And you're also talkin' about _my_ fiancé and _my_ child. You don't care that when you cause Aimee so much stress you're jeopardizing the health of this baby. I can guarantee you that you'll never see this child, much less be a part of her life."

"I _can and will_ file for grandparent visitation, _Caine_. But I intend to go beyond that. I want partial custody. You hasn't heard the last of me."

Horatio thought the woman must have cloth for ears, considering what he'd just told her.

As far as the couple's relationship status went, right now they were happy with the way things were. Aimee wasn't keen on the thought on being what she called "a huge pregnant bride" going down the aisle or at city hall. Horatio would have married in her current physical condition "in a heartbeart" but was willing to wait for her to feel ready. Horatio had decided not to tell her about Gail threatening to sue them for grandparent access to their child —especially the custody threat. He had asked the D.A. about it when she stopped by the lab. Gail Michaels 'had absolutely no case,' she told Horatio. "Technically she's no longer Aimee's mother argo not your baby's grandparent. Her obtaining visitation is impossible and her notion that she get partial custody is absolutely ridiculous. It sounds to me like she's just trying to upset your joyous time.

"If it comes to it though just let me know and I'll give you the number of a top family law attorney who owes me a favor."

Days after Gail had made this threat to Horatio, Aimee's best friend Maria called Horatio to give him news she thought he should know. Since Aimee wasn't aware of the visitation and custody threat Maria didn't call Aimee.

Maria's news; Aimee's biological father had filed for divorce from Aimee's mother directly because of Gail's "obsession with making Aimee miserable." If the issue never made it to trial he planned to testify why his estranged wife shouldn't have custody or access to the baby Aimee was carrying. As for himself, Ross Michaels thought it was best to leave the baby alone. He or she was already going to have grandparents.


	6. Saturday Mornings

_**Chapter Six**__: Saturday Mornings_

Horatio loved Saturday mornings. The Miami sun shining lightly through the bedroom curtains. Aimee lay next to him sleeping soundly. Horatio gingerly ran his fingertips along her brow and smiled. She was seven months pregnant now and her belly was definitely bigger and rounder. Her petite frame now had curves. The more her body grew and changed the more the expectant father loved it.

Horatio placed a light kiss on his fiancee's cheek. Aimee stirred but didn't wake. Horatio chuckled. He used his right hand and did the _itsy bitsy spider_ up her arm and shoulder. Aimee smiled, opening her eyes.

"That's a new way to wake me up," she said.

"Hmm. How about I try this way," Horatio said, kissing Aimee passionately for several moments.

"Mm. I like this way," she said, turning onto her side, running her fingers through his hair.

After breakfast the two stepped into a hot shower together. This was the reason why the lieutenant loved Saturday mornings so much; the leisurely, quiet breakfasts and the hot showers with the woman he loved the most.

"Baby's not awake yet this morning?" Horatio said, stroking the side of her belly.

"No," Aimee laughed. "Little one was up kicking me most of the night when _I_ wanted to sleep. Now that I'm awake the baby's asleep.

"You still think we're having a little girl?"

"I do. I don't know why I just got this feeling," Horatio said with a smile. "A lil' boy would be wonderful, too."

Horatio and Aimee's condo was just moments away from the beach. Some nights Horatio dreamed of when he would be taking his little girl or boy to the beach. The two sat on the beach watching the waves crash on the sand for a while then took off their shoes and walked along the shore. A family of four passed them, a little boy and girl who both looked about five years old ran ahead of their parents. Aimee smiled at the sight and looked her fiancé.

"I can't wait for that to be us," she said.


	7. Vengeance in Cahoots

_**Chapter Seven**__: Vengeance in cahoots_

Horatio and the rest of the team had quite a few issues with a now disbarred district attorney named Monica West. Her final downfall was when she stole money from a major drug case at the lab in an attempt to discredit the lab, causing the FBI to investigate. She was facing several federal charges and as far as the lieutenant knew she was out was out on bond. No one in the lab had heard anything from her since her arrest. Horatio had also basically created an enemy in IAB Agent Rick Stetler years ago when he was chosen to head the lab and not Rick.

Horatio's head pounded. He opened his eyes to near pitch-black and felt himself laying on cold concrete. He felt something strong binding his ankles together and his hands bound with miles of duct tape.

_Where the hell am I? _Horatio thought. His vision was blurry and his thought process was foggy. _Damn it. Think, Caine. What's the last thing you remember?_

It was a long two minutes before things started to come to him.

_Horatio had scheduled two hours off to go with Aimee to her doctor's appointment and ultrasound. He was just about to step into the hummer when IAB Agent Rick Stetler came up to him. Rick started in on friendly conversation, congratulating Horatio on the expected baby. Something was very weird about this, Horatio thought immediately. But before he could think or say anything further, Rick gave him a slap on the side of his shoulder. Horatio instantly the sting of a needle._

_"Rick, what the hell.." he started to say but he slumped over and lost consciousness._

A sharp kick to Horatio's ribs from a pointed high-heel shoe jarred Horatio from his memories and he gasped in pain. At the same moment Horatio heard a string being pulled and a bright light directly above his head came on. He blinked and his eyes hurt with the sudden brightness of the sole light in the room.

In front of him stood Rick Stetler and Monica West.

_"Well, well, well_. Finally awake are we_, lieutenant_," Monica snickered.

"I hope you enjoyed that snooze, Caine. When we're done with you, you're going to pray for death," Stetler said.

Panic suddenly gripped Horatio's chest. Where was Aimee? Had they found and taken her, too?

_"Aimee!_" her name escaped his lips in a frightened gasp.

Monica scoffed. "Don't worry, Horatio. We know about your little pregnant lady. We wouldn't take _her_. That would probably scare that baby out of her right now and we're not in the mood to kill _three_ people. Just one. You."

Aimee was very worried. Something wasn't right and she wasn't alone in her suspensions. Rick Stetler, of all people had called her and told her that Horatio wouldn't be able to come to her appointment. He had been called to a crime scene at the last minute. This _had_ occurred before but _Horatio_ had always taken that minute to call her. Nobody else, let alone _Rick Stetler._ Aimee called Calleigh at the lab.

"What crime scene? The last time I saw him he was on the way to the parking lot to go see you."

Calleigh was alarmed as well but she didn't want to upset Aimee who was just eight weeks away from giving birth. _What's going on? _She thought. The moment she hung up the phone she went to find Ryan and Eric. The two men had seen Horatio leave as well and knew he couldn't and wouldn't just 'disappear' like that.

The three walked out into the parking lot and all froze when they saw the sight of Horatio's gun, id and police badge on the pavement next to the open driver door. Someone had taken Horatio and you didn't need to be a C.S.I. to figure that much out.

Processing the hummer the team could find no evidence of what happened to Horatio. Aimee abruptly canceled her appointment and was now at the lab. Alexx was with her, holding her hand, trying to comfort her. But even the Medical Examiner couldn't say something simple and not sinister had happened to Horatio.

Horatio cried out in pain as a crowbar hit him in the stomach for what seemed like the hundredth time. He knew Monica and Rick had separate reasons for hating him. But he now knew they had a joint reason. Rick and Monica had become a couple since her arrest. Monica was allegedly now pregnant. Since she was going to prison for an unknown period of time, she was not going to get to be with Rick and their baby. The two now wanted to make sure Horatio would never see Aimee again or ever meet his child. They not only intended to kill Horatio, they were going to do it slowly...and painfully. Horatio realized not long before he was being kept in a converted refrigerated room. But the room was windowless so he had no way of knowing where he was. Along with being in excruciating pain from the beating he was receiving Horatio was _cold, _dizzy and light-headedHis captors had stripped him down to his boxer shorts.Unknown to him, Horatio was internally in his abdomen, his spline was ruptured and the frigid cold had gone beyond Horatio developing pneumonia and was now beginning to send his body into hypothermia. The lieutenant realized if the team didn't find him soon he was going to die.

Horatio's phone was found laying the curb almost four blocks from the lab. Rick had taken it from Horatio and threw it to the ground, remembering they could track Horatio's whereabouts that way. Stetler had forgotten about the scent dogs. The dogs were able to track Horatio and his captors to the abandoned, partially torn down warehouse another half block where he was being held.

Horatio was barely conscious with a fever of 103 when he thought he heard yelling and some repeated bangs on the front door above. It was SWAT and the team.

Horatio didn't hear the rest of the commotion. He was too ill and weak. His ears were ringing and he could barely stay conscious. His chest hurt and he was beginning to have trouble breathing. He didn't hear Frank Tripp yell "Miami-Dade Police Department!" or the shots that SWAT fired that killed Monica West when she, upon seeing the cops enter, grabbed the crowbar and attempted to swing it at a SWAT member. Rick also attacked an entering patrol officer, getting himself shot, but not fatally by SWAT.

Ryan and Eric, followed by Alexx broke down the door to the basement where Horatio was tied up in layer upon layer of duct tape.

Horatio vaguely heard Eric shout "_H!_" when the three got to him and turned him over from his side to his back. One look at Horatio and Alexx knew Horatio was gravely ill.

Horatio had been held captive for almost 72 hours.


	8. Waiting

_**Chapter Eight:**_ _Waiting_

Aimee had never felt so sick or frightened in her life as she was sitting in the waiting room of Dade Memorial. Alexx sat next to her, one arm around the expectant mother's back and the other holding her hand. It seemed like forever before the doctor stopped into the waiting area and motioned to Frank Tripp to come to the doorway.

Even Frank started to feel some fear then. However the physician said "who's Aimee? Horatio is _completely _adamant on seeing her."

Frank turned slightly and pointed to the pregnant young woman.

"His fiancée."

The doctor nodded. "Then she's who I need to talk to."

Alexx walked over to the E.R. with Aimee but left them alone just outside the room. The doctor had Aimee sit down in a chair there because he thought it would be more comfortable for her because of her pregnancy. Aimee looked at him with a terrified expression.

"Horatio's going to be fine," the doctor told her immediately, not wanting the mom-to-be to get any anxious.

Aimee breathed an audible sigh of relief and left some pent up tears fall.

"Thank you," she said.

The doctor went on to tell Aimee about Horatio's condition. He was considered critical but stable. He had pneumonia and very high fever but surgery to repair internal abdominal bleeding to remove his ruptured spline couldn't wait for his fever to go down.

"The reason I asked you out here was because Horatio has a high fever but he isn't delirious. But he's being very, um, stubborn. He's insisting he doesn't need an I.V. and he "can't have surgery right now." I thought maybe you could make feel more, um, cooperative."

Aimee nodded.

"I can do that," she said.

Aimee knew Horatio was being the way he was because the initial pain from his injuries was subsiding as it does after a time with internal bleeding because the body is starting to go into shock. Because he thought he "feeling better" Aimee knew Horatio wanted to get to her and make sure she was okay, hence he had "no time for an I.V. or surgery."

Entering the E.R. with the doctor Aimee heard and saw her fiancé telling a nurse to leave him alone, he was fine. The nurse had been trying to put medication in his I.V. to sedate him for surgery. The doctor was going to announce Aimee's entrance but she put up her hand to stop him.

_"Horatio!_" Aimee said sharply to her fiancé, to get his attention and he looked in her direction. She was standing at the head of his bed. She now touched his face, looking into his eyes. His skin _did_ feel _very_ hot.

"Aimee," he said in a hoarse voice.

Aimee kissed Horatio passionately for a brief moment.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I'm fine—we're fine now that you're safe. You're hurt, you need surgery _now_ to fix that. It _can't_ wait. I'll be _right _here waiting for you."

"Okay," Horatio said in a whisper.

Minutes after her fiancé was wheeled into the operating room an E.R. nurse approached Aimee as she waited in Horatio's assigned room. Noting Aimee's condition, she asked "when is the last time someone examined you?"

"Not today. I was supposed to see the doctor today but I canceled when..." Aimee said, her voice trailing off.

"Considering what you've been through today you should be checked out, honey," the nurse said gently. "Your doctor's here today. We can get you in to see her."

_I was supposed to anyway,_ Aimee thought.

Aimee nodded. She had just bawled at her fiancé for wanting to refuse medical attention she couldn't do the same.

Horatio groaned as he opened his eyes. His stomach and side hurt and he felt the bulk of sticky medical tape and wads of gauze on his abdomen and side. Then he felt a more familiar, much more pleasurable touch, Aimee holding his hand.

"Hi sweetheart," she whispered.

"Aimee. I'm sorry," Horatio replied, his voice hoarse.

"What for, Horatio?"

"I didn't want to put you through something like this," he said.

"Shh. Baby. You didn't do this to yourself! You have nothing to apologize for! _I'm not mad with you!_ You're alive, you're okay, that's all that matters to me.

"Don't talk anymore, honey. Just rest. I'll be right here."

For once Horatio allowed himself to be vulnerable. He _wanted_ Aimee next to him. He didn't insist she leave.

"Did you—"

"_Yes,_ Horatio, I saw the doctor. I'm fine."

"What happened to Rick and Monica?"

Even though he was still very tired and heavily medicated, Horatio being Horatio, still had questions. He didn't remember his rescue.

"We'll talk about that later, honey. Right now, you need to sleep. And don't worry about me; they're letting me stay right there," she pointed to the neighboring bed, "for a few days."

Partly because she was pregnant and needed to be calm and keeping her close to Horatio at this moment would do that, Aimee's physician 'booked' her in for observation in the same room as her fiancé for several days. There may have been just eight weeks left in Aimee's pregnancy but they were 'eight important weeks.'


	9. Recovery

_**Chapter Nine**__: Recovery_

Having Aimee around proved to be an asset for Horatio's doctor for the two weeks he was in the hospital. After three days, when Horatio started to come around when he no longer on heavy pain medication he was proving to be a very 'difficult' patient. He didn't protest taking the antibiotics but when it came to resting like he was having none of it. By now he was starting to heal and any pain he had was manageable. Horatio had the option of taking mild over-the-counter pain pills but he declined. Aimee didn't push him on that; it was his choice. But when her fiancé kept disobeying doctor's orders to rest the _only_ person Horatio would listen to was Aimee. When she told him to stay in bed, he did.

That was only in the hospital however. Horatio was released from the hospital after two weeks but was supposed to rest at home for another six weeks. So Horatio wouldn't have an excuse _not_ to be taking it easy, Calleigh and Eric with the help of Aimee's brother, Andy and her best friend Maria by the time Horatio came home the baby's nursery was completely set up. Horatio had been secretly hoping to use the nursery project as an excuse he had to be out of bed.

He even had his 'lines' ready.

"Honey, the baby's going to be here in a few weeks. The room _does_ have to be done.."

What Horatio didn't realize was that Aimee could read _him_ just as well as he could read her.

On the drive home Aimee said "by the way, _darling._ I'm aware of your little plan to get yourself out of bed by using the nursery as an excuse. Just so you know our friends and Andy have that all taken care of and it looks great."

Horatio smiled from the passenger seat. He wasn't allowed to drive for another week, till he got some strength back.

"You do know me, don't you, love? Well, I guess I can't protest."

Horatio found it nice to be _completely_ alone with the woman he loved for the first time in two weeks.

Horatio found _this_ bed, the one he shared with his lover in their home to be a much better place to be; Aimee wouldn't have to bawl at him to get him to stay here. Aimee smiled as her fiance rubbed her belly. Their friends and family had been there for a short time to welcome H home, now Aimee and Horatio were alone. Aimee couldn't deny that she was glad to have her man all to herself without having to worry if a nurse or doctor would walk in.

Aimee reached over and took a small envelope from the night table. On the back of the envelope was written _For Daddy_

Inside, there was a printout from the ultrasound she had performed while she was waiting for him to get out from surgery. It was a second printout; the one in the envelope had the baby's gender printed on it.

"What's that?" Horatio asked.

Aimee told him what it was;

"I closed my eyes while the technician did the printout and sealed the envelope—just in case this two weeks made you really want to know ahead of time. Or you can leave it sealed."

Horatio smiled. "Six weeks and _maybe_ a little bit. Do _you _wanna open it? We've already been given two baby showers and the nursery's done so we wouldn't get an overload of pink or blue if we knew and tell everybody."

The nursery had been painted a neutral shade of green because the nursery theme was the hundred acre wood from Walt Disney's Winnie the Pooh. Lacy had given her daughter one baby shower when Aimee was six months pregnant and the team at the lab had given her and Horatio one only a week before 'the incident.'

"The envelope says it's for you. If you want to open it, I don't mind. Six weeks isn't that long, you know." By now, sixty percent of Aimee wanted to know her baby's gender, the other forty still wanted to wait. "I do wanna open it...but after dinner. You promised me Chinese, remember?"

"I did," Horatio smiled.

After chicken balls and chicken-fried rice Horatio retrieved the envelope from their bedroom and handed it to Aimee who was sitting on the sofa. Aimee handed it back to him.

"It says 'for daddy.' _You_ should open it."

"All right—I'll open it and we'll both look at the same time."

Both looked away for a second as Horatio opened the envelope and unfolded the image. When the two looked back they saw '_I'M A GIRL!' _written in pink.

Both of them smiled. "You were right," she said, kissing Horatio.

Horatio smiled back and kissed her deeper.

"I guess I was. Not that being right mattered to me," he said, leaning down and kissing Aimee's belly. "I can call you my little girl and be right. Daddy loves you, my sweet angel."

The baby kicked, the form of her foot could be seen under Aimee's skin.

"She loves you, too."

The couple hadn't talked much in detail about names for the coming addition. They had picked out about five or six names for both a boy and girl but nothing definitive. Aimee had asked her fiancé whether he wanted to name the baby after his late mother, Roslind. Horatio had said no but maybe as a middle name.

Over the next few days the parents-to-be picked a name for their daughter. Rachel Lynn Roslind Caine. Horatio was actually enjoying _relaxing_. Calleigh had warned him _not_ to worry an ounce about the lab. She was in charge in his absence. Everybody wanted him to concentrate on Aimee and Rachel. The couple couldn't keep their baby's gender a secret for long at all. It was a day before nearly everyone in their life knew. For the first time since he could remember the lab was the furthest thing from Horatio Caine's mind. He could almost say he didn't care. He had three months off now—the extra six thanks to Rick Stetler and Monica West but the lieutenant tried to keep thoughts of those two out of his head. After several days in the hospital he knew Monica was dead and furthermore was _not_ pregnant. Not anymore anyway; her autopsy showed she had a very recent miscarriage. Rick was being held without bail and in isolation—having attacked the guards who were booking him.

_Okay Readers, this story __was__ finished but I've decided to revise further chapters, I'll post them ASAP!_


	10. The Longest Month

_**Chapter Ten**__: The Longest Month_

Aimee heaved a heavy sigh eyeing her very pregnant frame in the mirror. She was 37 weeks pregnant today. According to her doctor who she saw once a week now she could 'go any time now' or she could be pregnant for another four to five weeks and go to 42 weeks into her pregnancy. Since Aimee's biological mother went overdue with her, it was possible Aimee might go overdue as well as.

"If you _do_ go overdue," Horatio told her with wink. "You don't have to go for the hospital induction—they _did_ clear me to help you out."

The expectant couple knew love-making was one of the 'natural' ways to try and induce labor if Aimee went overdue. Aimee was all for this method and part of her was hoping for it.

Since Aimee's pregnancy was complication-free she and her fiancé were still able to have their sex life and now that Horatio's stitches had been removed, they certainly did that. The very first time they made love after his injury Horatio had been self-conscious of his new scars, the one on his upper left side and the large scar on his stomach.

Aimee saw Horatio gulp when the two had each other naked for the first time in weeks. Both were self-conscious for their own reasons. Though she'd been fortunate not to get stretch marks but she was uncomfortable with the feeling of being naked even in front of the man who loved being so pregnant. Horatio heard an audible uneasy breath in Aimee's throat.

In unison the two whispered to each other "it's all right." Both smiled and laughed quietly. That first night was everything the couple thought it would be. Aimee wasn't sure if it was so good for _her_ because it Horatio was good at what he did, or the fact it had been weeks or because pregnancy made her body so much more sensitive. Either way, she sighed in satisfaction and fell back into her pillows.

Horatio laughed. "Great for you, too?"

"Uh-huh."


	11. Memories: How Aimee met Horatio

_**Chapter Eleven: **__Memories: How Aimee met Horatio _

Aimee and Horatio had met on a Miami evening when Aimee's car had a flat tire. Aimee was sitting in the driver's seat on the side of the road with her legs swung out. She was on her cellphone trying to get road-side service to fix her tire. After calling the service for the third time Aimee saw a gray hummer that had lettering on the side that she couldn't make out till the vehicle came closer.

_Miami Dade Crime Lab_, Aimee read. _Hm. They're gonna arrest me even __before__ I kill this roadside assistance person?_

Aimee's P.O.V.

_The gray hummer stopped across the street and just a few feet back from where Aimee was parked. When the driver stepped out, Aimee was surprised at her reaction. The man was older than her, maybe in his forties with red hair, he wore a black suit with and dark blue shirt with a pair of sunglasses. Aimee thought he looked like Miami's version of James Bond. Okay, maybe the only thing that was James Bond-ish about the guy was this man gave off a sexy, confident persona but the general point was that the man was __incredibly__ sexy._

_Oh yummy! Hello there! Aimee thought. Then the man removed his sunglasses. He had the most captivating blue eyes Aimee had ever seen. _

_"Hi," the man said, flashing Aimee a smile after he crossed the street. "Need some help?"_

_"Yeah," Aimee said, nodding. _

_She pointed to her back driver side tire. She told him she had a spare but wasn't having any luck with her roadside service. _

_"I can change that for you," the man said. "I'm Horatio Caine." He took out his badge and handed it to her to look at. Aimee figured this was so she would know he was a real cop not some creep posing as one who might harm her._

_Aimee nodded, taking a close look at the badge. _

_"If you don't mind," she said._

_Aimee hoped Horatio Caine, whom she learned who was a lieutenant at the crime lab after she took a lightning fast glance at the photo id clipped to his belt, didn't notice she was watching his __every__ move as he took his black blazer to fix her tire. She wasn't doing this because she was suspicious; but because she was thought this man she had just met was __**so sexy.**_

_Wow, she kept thinking as he moved. _

_Horatio Caine wouldn't accept anything for helping Aimee. He bid her good evening with a smile, turned, got into his hummer and drove away._

_It was just three weeks later Aimee was at the crowded café alone when her waitress asked her if she could sit someone with her to lighten the long line-up. Aimee said sure. _

_What harm could it do? She thought. _

_To her surprise the person who sat down in front of her was Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Aimee prayed she wouldn't make a fool of herself; she had been dreaming of this "Miami James Bond" for three weeks and couldn't get him out of her head. This made her glad she were currently single. _

_"Aimee," Horatio said, sounding just as surprised. "Good to see you! Certainly didn't I'd see you again!"_

Horatio's P.O.V.

_He couldn't believe his luck. There she was! Aimee, the girl from three weeks ago. She was absolutely beautiful. He'd thought so from the moment he saw three weeks before. At first he didn't get a close look at the young woman standing next to her parked vehicle on her cellphone. When he saw __her up close he thought she was stunning._

_The young woman was clearly surprised he had remembered her name but to Horatio she was a name and face he couldn't forget._

_Horatio knew he was just going to be in this caf__é__ for a short time. It was just by chance he ran into Aimee here, he never thought he would see her again. He knew he may never see her again if he didn't take a chance and act now. He had no idea if Aimee was married, single, in a relationship or engaged. It would have been inappropriate to ask her. He went to the counter to pay his bill and when he passed by her table as he left he slipped a note on the table and kept walking. The worst thing she could say she wasn't interested but he certainly hoped she __would__ be interested._

Aimee was surprised—and excited to see the note slipped onto her table.

She unfolded the paper and read the writing:

_**Hi Aimee,**_

_**I know I don't know if you're married or involved with someone but if you're single I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime? I wouldn't be offended if you said no, I'm a big boy.**_

_Horatio Caine_

Horatio's home number was written on the bottom of the note. She called Horatio early the next evening. He wasn't at home but she left a message on his voice mail.

_Hi Horatio. It's Aimee. I got your note. I'd love to go out sometime. I know you probably have a very hectic schedule. Call me when you get the chance with a time you're available. Hope to hear from you soon!_

Aimee really, really meant that least sentence.

The first time they went out to was to a carnival. Their second date was to dinner and a show. It was after that date they kissed, _really_ kissed, beyond the polite peek they shared on the first date and both felt the sparks fly.

The third time they got together was when Aimee extended an invitation to Horatio to come to her house; he did; they had sex for the first time that evening and Horatio ended up spending the night, leaving at 5 a.m. so he could go home, shower and change clothes before going to work. Their sex had been "untamed" and red-hot passionate, both had left love-bites on each other. Aimee was able to cover hers up using concealer, Horatio not so. It didn't bother him though he had just an awesome night—and more importantly he was beginning to think he may be falling in love.

"You and _James Bond_ had sex last night, didn't you?" Aimee's best friend Maria asked as they were driving to work. The two car pooled because the daycare Maria worked at was across the street from the graphic design firm where Aimee worked.

"What makes you think that?" Aimee asked even though she knew she was blushing.

"Well, among other things, being the bags under your eyes and the yawning you're doing, you missed a spot with the concealer on your neck. Mr. 007 must be a wild one."

Aimee chuckled. "Let just say it's not like I didn't do the same to him."

"So, does this 007 pack 8.0 inches or what?"

Aimee couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"_That_, my friend, is top secret."

She certainly wasn't going to tell Maria, though she usually told her best friend _everything_ that yes, that "007" did pack "8.0" inches _and_ knew how to use it.


	12. Memories: So who's the Lucky Gal

_**Chapter Twelve:**__Memories: So, who is the lucky lady?_

_"Don't give me that look, Horatio Caine!" Alexx said. "I've known you too long. Who's the lucky lady?"_

_Horatio smiled sheepishly. _

_"Her name is Aimee."_

_"Go on," Alexx prompted._

_"I met her for the first time five weeks ago when she had a flat tire. Three weeks later we were seated together at a coffee shop."_

_"So you asked her out and you two have been like kids for two weeks."_

_Horatio smirked but didn't reply. Alexx had a strong feeling that this Aimee was younger than her boss but didn't ask._

_"So when do we get the pleasure of meeting this young lady?"_

_Horatio bought Aimee with him to the lab's staff Christmas party a week later. Horatio's co-workers were quite surprised, they had never seen him like this. A big smile on his face and laughing easily. His arm was around a pretty young woman who looked to be about in her twenties. Once they had seen this woman, Aimee, sit on Horatio's knee. Horatio did one thing that made everyone's jaw drop; near the end of the night he took Aimee underneath the mistletoe—no one egging him on to do so. From the length of the kiss people thought Horatio might 'take' Aimee right there—though he had kept his hands in the appropriate places. When Horatio and Aimee left earlier than everyone else—not a drop of alcohol in H's body they all joked the boss's hands wouldn't be in the "appropriate places" for much longer._

_Horatio didn't have to come till ten that following Monday. Before he did Eric and Ryan_ _were chatting in the trace lab about the Christmas party that previous Saturday._ _They both agreed they had never seen their boss like that._

_"How old do you think Aimee is, anyway?" Eric asked._

_"I heard her talking to Calleigh and Alexx during the party_._ I think they were being nosy. She's 26. She's a graphic artist. No children," Ryan answered._


	13. Memories: Happy Birthday, Baby

_**Chapter Thirteen:**__ Memories: Happy Birthday, baby._

Aimee and Horatio had been dating for three months on Aimee's 27th birthday. Horatio had a late shift that day but going to stop by later that night around 9:00. To her pleasant surprise, a bouquet of red roses arrived on her desk at 10:30.

_"Someone's got an admirer," a co-worker passing Aimee's desk remarked. The male co-worker named Roy was openly gay._

_Aimee waited till Roy wasn't looking to open the envelope and read the card. _

_Happy birthday, baby. It's been three incredible months. I look forward to many more. I love you. xoxox See you tonight. Love, Horatio _

_Aimee smiled at the note. She hadn't expected a sweet gesture like this._

_"He sounds like a quite a man," Roy said._

_Aimee just smiled. "Oh, he is. He is."_


	14. Memories: Let's Have Babies

_**Chapter Fourteen: **__Memories: Let's Have Babies _

_Horatio's P.O.V._

He had never thought this way before. He'd known Aimee Michaels for just a month but when he slept he already dreamt of having children with her. He could already see three small brown-haired, blue-eyed kids, two girls and a boy. The boy was the youngest he looked about one. Aimee was carrying him on her hip. The two little girls looked to around three and four years old. Horatio couldn't see their faces in detail or hear their names but he could see himself and Aimee playing with the children on the beach close to their home. He could hear their little voices calling them "mommy" and " daddy." Aimee was the first person to have this effect on him—ever. He didn't know Aimee was having the same kind of dreams.

_Aimee's P.O.V._

Horatio Caine would make a great dad. In the past month that they had known each other the two had talked about children in passing. Aimee had seen how good Horatio was with children and even tiny babies. She started to fantasize about him being the father of _her_ future children.

It was within two weeks later that they openly started asking each other about children. They had very similar ideas; both wanted three or four children and those children fairly close together. Horatio told Aimee that he didn't see his age as an issue when it came to fatherhood.


	15. Memories: You Just Know

_**Chapter Fifteen:**__ Memories: You Just Know_

Aimee had heard of this before but had never thought it to be true. When you're with the person you're supposed to be with, you just know it, no matter how different that person is from the person thought you wanted. Horatio Caine was very different from the "prince charming" that Aimee thought would be her "perfect man" for years. Aimee surprised herself when she came to the realization she was totally in love with a man who was fifteen years older her.

It had just hit her one day after their sixth date that she was with the person she was supposed to be with. He was different from what she thought she wanted in a man but he was perfect to her even with any imperfections he may have had.

Horatio, on the other hand, had never thought _anyone_ would want to be with him for the long haul. With the demons he carried from having to kill his father in a futile attempt to stop his father from killing her mother and then his passion for the job, his long and unpredictable hours and his dedication to the victims, his relationships usually broke easily. Aimee's understanding and acceptance of this had very much surprised him—and he never stopped appreciating it. The only way he could think to repay her was to give her his full attention when he was home.


	16. Memories: Move in with me

_**Chapter Sixteen: **__Memories: Move in with me._

Horatio had toying with the idea for weeks. He and Aimee Michaels had known each other for just seven months. Horatio was now beyond "maybe falling in love," he _was_ in love. The two were together nearly every free moment at the lieutenant's four-bedroom condo. He wanted to ask Aimee to move in with him but at the same time didn't want to scare her off by moving too fast.

But very uncharacteristic of Horatio, he just blurted the question while they were on the sofa watching a movie. Aimee's head resting in Horatio's lap. Aimee _was_ surprised but not in a bad way.

"Did you say what I think you did, Horatio?" She asked, looking up at him.

"If you heard me say that I want you to move in with me, then yes," he smiled.

Aimee didn't hesitate for a moment to tell Horatio she would move in with him. She already missed him when she was alone at her house.

"I'd love to, Horatio. But are you completely sure this is what you want?"

"Oh baby, I'm sure. I'm sure. I could never get sick of having you around," he said, preventing Aimee from saying "but won't you get sick of me?"—Because he knew that was her next line.

Everyone on both sides were surprised at the couple's announcement. It had been _just_ seven months since the couple met. But everyone said it was very possible things would work out for Aimee and Horatio.

It didn't take any time at all to adjust to living together. Horatio smiled waking to see Aimee sleeping next to him. Aimee had told him months ago or as she put it "warned" him that she was prone to occasional night terrors—waking up with sudden starts gasping for air, sometimes thrashing about in her sleep sometimes with tears or waking up with a scream or a shout of "no!" She had dream-flashbacks of things she had been in hospitals as a child who often needed surgery. Her boyfriend knew all about the experiences that would go through her head in her sleep at times. It broke Horatio's heart that this happened to the woman he loved. All he could do on these times was hold Aimee and tell her she was all right, she was safe and he wouldn't let anybody harm her.

Aimee said once—and only once because Horatio wouldn't hear it again "It must disturb you to have me next to you."

"No, baby, it doesn't. I wish you didn't have to go through these but I'm always here for you. I'd never want you to go through this by yourself. I feel bad you had to for all these years."


	17. Memories: Will You Marry Me?

_**Chapter Seventeen: **__Memories: Will you marry me?_

Things definitely "worked out" for Horatio and Aimee.

Just a few days after Aimee had moved in with Horatio or "007" as her best friend referred to him. (The "8.0" question remained unanswered.)

In the weeks leading up to the couple's first anniversary Horatio was working a double robbery-homicide so he often had to leave early in the morning and he would get home late. Aimee didn't mind; it was his job after all—and when Horatio _was_ home Aimee had his full attention.

_For their first anniversary because they had had so little quality time together as of late the two planned a quiet evening at home. They both had the day off. Horatio was sending Aimee for an afternoon massage at a spa so he could set things up at the house. He cooked dinner and lit candles all around the living room and dining room. He changed the sheets on their bed and turned down the covers and lit just a few candles on their dresser._

_Aimee gasped her boyfriend got down on one knee in front of her in the living room._

_"Aimee, will you marry me?"_

_Horatio certainly __wanted__ her to but he didn't expect Aimee to say "yes" and without any hesitation._

_"Yes! Yes, Horatio! I will!" She screamed._

_Both were shaking as he put the ring on her finger. _

_The candles in the living room and dining room and the living room put out the sofa was quickly left behind as the two made their way to the bedroom._


	18. She's Here!

_**Chapter Fourteen:**__ She's here!_

Aimee had been in pain all morning. At the moment the pain felt like _bad_ menstrual pain in her back and stomach. She hadn't expressed any contractions so far. She couldn't deny to Horatio she wasn't hurting and both knew this was pre-labor pain and that they would still have to wait to go to the hospital. Horatio was not going to the lab today. Although Aimee was _really _excited about the impending arrival of her daughter, from the level of pain she was in _now_ the thought of childbirth was _really _starting to scare her. Only in the past four days—she was eight days past her due date, had she allowed herself to watch shows like _A Baby Story_. Horatio had been watching them for the past month. _He_ was "amazed"at the "miracle."

"Easy for you to say," Aimee said with an uneasy smile. "You're on the painless end."

Horatio gave Aimee a hug.

"I know, honey. But I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I won't leave your side."

Three hours later Aimee and Horatio headed to the hospital. It pulled at Horatio's heartstrings seeing Aimee in some much pain but he knew he had to be strong for her.

At the hospital Aimee was in labor for eleven hours—her epidural wore off after nine.

_Of course,_ Aimee swore silently when the doctor came in, examined her and told her she was fully diluted and it was time to push.

"No!" was the first thing Aimee said. "It _hurts!_ I'm not doing it! I _can't!_"

The doctor and nurse looked at Horatio for support.

"Aimee," he said, speaking firmly, gently taking her face into his hands. Making sure she had eye contact with him he said "I need you to listen to me, now; you've got to. You _can!_ I know you're hurting and I know you're tired. But the next contraction you _have_ to push. Our baby needs you to do this. She wants to come. I'm going to help you. Put everything into the push, no noise. That's it! Keep going, good job."

Horatio counted and encouraged his fiancé through every push for the next two hours. He nearly lost his voice with emotion when he saw the crown of his daughter's head. Rachel had dark hair. Aimee's husband was excited to be allowed to deliver his own child.

"She's almost here, honey," he said tears quickly filling his eyes. "Open your eyes, look down."

Aimee looked and gave out a short scream feeling the pressure of the baby's head.

Both parents sobbed moments later when the baby girl was lifted onto Aimee's stomach. The newborn looked at her parents with big blue eyes. For the first time in his entire life, Horatio Caine was _completely_ and utterly speechless. He silently accepted the doctor's offer for him to cut his daughter's umbilical cord, he then leaned in and kissed the baby's head.

"Horatio? Are you okay?" Aimee asked, somewhat concerned.

Apparently the doctor wasn't worried about Horatio's silence. She'd seen it before with very emotional new dads.

Horatio's reply was to kiss Aimee. He nodded and gave her signature smile. He was more than "okay" he was wonderful.

When the new parents finally stopped crying and the baby was cleaned up and dressed the new family were left alone together. Baby Rachel was eight pounds, four ounces and was twenty-one inches long.

"I can't believe it, Horatio. _Look at her!_" Aimee whispered holding Rachel Lynn Roslind Caine. Horatio smiled, he sat next to her on the bed his arm around her shoulders. "I can't believe she's here and she came out of _me_. She's so beautiful."

"Well, I can believe that," Horatio said, kissing Aimee's temple. "'Cause she's beautiful just like you."

When Aimee finally let herself fall asleep after Rachel was born Horatio sat in the rocking chair with Rachel. Her lips formed a perfect bow, her tiny hand was wrapped around his finger. She stared up at him with big eyes.

Horatio couldn't believe he finally had the one thing he yearned for—a family. He smiled watching Rachel give a tiny yawn and put her fingers in her mouth.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her softly. "I bet you are."

As if as on cue a nurse walked into the room with a baby bottle.

"Here we go. Think you'll be comfortable doing this, lieutenant?"

Horatio nodded, taking the bottle. Of course he was and even if he wasn't this was something he was going to have to learn anyway. The nurse smiled, assured Horatio knew what he was doing.

"Is your wife okay? Did she say whether she's feeling much pain?" The nurse asked of the sleeping Aimee.

Horatio shook his head. "She said she's feeling fine. They left some ibuprofen there for her on the night table for her if she needed it. She didn't take it."

"Well, it's there if she needs it. I'll leave you three alone now. Hit the buzzer if you need anything."


	19. Everything He Wanted & Epilogue

_**Chapter Nineteen: **__Everything he ever wanted_

Nobody from the lab knew Horatio Caine could smile so big. He was able to take his fiancee and baby home early the next day. Everybody had called before they came to the Caine home. Horatio's answer was "sure!" Nobody visited for very long knowing the new family should be alone. It didn't surprise anybody that both Aimee and Horatio had taken to being parents with such ease.

Horatio had never given anyone so many kisses since his daughter had been born. Rachel was definitely a daddy's girl. Talking to his daughter while she was still growing inside her mom seemed to have caused the newborn girl to know Horatio's voice from the moment she was born. Horatio smiled as he laid the squirming baby on the bed in between him and his fiancee. Rachel was only two days old and already Horatio didn't know what he had done without her.

"What ya thinkin' about, handsome?" Aimee asked, breaking Horatio's train of thought as he stared at his daughter.

He smiled at Aimee. "Just how much our lives changed in forty-eight hours. I don't know what we ever did without her."

"I know," Aimee said. "You can't deny she looks a lot like you, you know," she smiled.

Horatio smiled back. "Some of me; mostly you," he said before he went to the kitchen to get the baby's formula.

"You have your daddy already wrapped around your little finger, you know?" She said to her daughter.

"No! She's mine. You can't have her!" Horatio said jokingly with a smile.

He was holding Rachel. Neither he or Aimee had put the baby down for more than five minutes when she was awake since they had been at home. They were getting mixed opinions on whether that was a good thing—not that any opinions mattered.

Aimee's brother and his girlfriend were visiting on the third day she was in the world.

"You're gonna to spoil her, Horatio," Andy's girlfriend warned. "When she wants to be held _all_ the time you two will be sorry."

"She's all ours to spoil," Aimee said. "Besides you can't 'spoil' a child under the age of three months."

_**Epilogue**_

For the first time since he was seventeen Horatio Caine woke up everyday with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but think he had everything he once thought he could only dream of. The couple _did_ still intended to get marry but were in no real hurry to do so. They already considered themselves husband and wife. And as far as more children went, that was a definite—three, maybe four children was the number they hoped for. However there was still plenty of time for that and they wanted to watch Rachel grow for a bit before adding to their family.

Unknown to Horatio trouble was brewing for his new happy family...

—FIN—

_Stay tuned for the Sequel called __**Over His Dead Body**__! The story is in the works, I use Corel WordPerfect to write so I have copy/paste to Open Office Writer to post. So please be patient!_


End file.
